The Adventures of Linkachu
by Jlate
Summary: Linkara gets more than he expected, when he's forced to review the infamous Sonichu. Will he survive?


Chapter 1-Welcome to Atop the Fourth Wall, where the worst fanfic burns!

_Author's note: Welcome, one and all, to my first Linkara fanfic. As fans may remember, Linkara once made a "top 15 comics I will not review" list, with webcomics being an example. He mentioned the infamous Sonichu web-comic, but stared clear away from it. Linkara wants it to just die away. Too bad for him, for in this fanfic, he'll face it head on! Here's a guide:_

_Linkara-The epic comic review on the internet. Funny, classy, and he's got an awesome gun(you don't want to know where he got that!) Has had a bizarre career, considering that mad scientists, psychotic robots, interdimensional conquerors and Lovecraftian abominations have all fought him. So what's going to happen is hopefully no surprise_

_Douchey Mt Nitpick-He is a douche troll who nitpicks. Isn't that fun?_

_Bennet the Sage-Creepy awesome reviewer of some of the most godawful and disturbing things you can review. Seems to get off on psychologically torturing his reviews, which gets the fangirls horny for some reason._

_Sonichu-Makes My Immortal look like Macbeth. Seriously, I'm going to have to put effort into making it better than canon, if you're going to find any enjoyment at all. Wait, don't go away?_

_Psyweedle-Linkara wasn't always the great writer. Psyweedle is the identity of his teenage fanfic account. Thanks for exposing that, Bennet._

It was an average Sunday in the city of Trollsville. Well, not for Douchey MtNitpick. Today, he would prove his internet tough guy status by ranting on _The Electric Tale of Pikachu #1_. For months, he'd been living in fear of the dreaded eldritch abomination known as "The Entity." Douchey had been stocking up on twice the amount of diapers(you don't want to know why I said twice). "But no more!" the troll proclaimed. "Linkara will pay dearly for lying in his top 15 comics I'll never review! PAY!" Douchey didn't want Linkara to shoo him away like last time. He needed a plan. Thankfully, he had written 8 plans down("that's 7 plans idiot!SEVEN!"-Douchey Mt Nitpick)

_Plan A-Troll in comment section. _

_Plan B-Top F**kups of "insert reviewer here". _

_Plan C-Draw pornography of the Green M n M. _

_Plan D-Goatse them_

_Plan E-Sock account them to death_

_Plan F-If feeling really nasty, ally with Bennet_

Unfortunately for our beloved hero, Douchey was feeling nasty. Through logic only a troll possesses, he felt that, since Linkara reviewed something he shouldn't have, he'll _make_ him review something he shouldn't either. But he needed Bennet to help enhance the pain. Bennet, being the sadist that we love, decided to help. "Hmm"...Bennet muttered("Is that the best mutter you can do?"-Bennet the Sage) "Alright, I'll do it. I've got just the comic for him to... "review." He showed Douchey Sonichu #0. Douchey's smile began to waver. "Dear god Bennet, I'd be fine with you making him review _One More Day_, but THIS?" Bennet then shot Douchey. "Didn't see that coming?" said Bennet to me. Wait, is that the climax between the two?

The next day, our hero Linkara was making from his slumber. He dreamt that he caught a Psyweedle, an odd Bug/Psychic version of Weedle. As he woke up, he felt it was a sign that something bad was going to happen. Maybe because the last dream he had featured Missingno. Just a few seconds nature, he noticed being tied up. "Dear Lord, why can't people realise that _I WAS 10!" _"Oh Linkara, do you really think this is about _your _s**tty fanfics?", said a morbid voice. There was Bennet. Linkara would've said he wish he brought brown trousers, but if he can get through _Cry For Justice_ without being feared crapless(obvious pun is obvious), he can get through anything. "What do you want this time, Sage?" said Linkara bravely. "Oh, I felt like giving you something to review. Something a lot of people want you to review." "For the last time Sage, I am NOT reviewing One More Day!" Sage proceeded to laugh his ass off. "Oh, don't be so naïve. You're going to review...Sonichu!"

Linkara's brave smirk dropped immediately. A frown spread across his face, and his eyes went wide-opened. Linkara proceeded to scream, until Bennet smacked him upside the head. The world's worst webcomic...no, something that makes _Vogon poetry_ look like a masterpiece by Mozart by comparison was being forced upon him. "NO NO NO NEIN NOT AT ALL! I refuse! I goldarned, motherloving, bullfouling REFUSE! You can keep me here forever, torture and starve me to death, and I still won't review it!" Bennet's smile grew. "Linkara, do you honestly think I haven't considered this? And I must say, I'm surprised you haven't swore. Tell me, what does it take for you to truly profane? Well, thanks to this handy device, we'll just see." That device was the Hypertime destabilizer, but remodified. "Thanks to Dr Insano, I'm able to send you to any dimension I choose."

Linkara started to cry manly tears, since he knew just what dimension Sage was talking about. "You are the Devil." Before activating the device, the diabolical Bennet replied with a condescending "I KNOW."

In an instant, Linkara felt himself being transported into another universe. The universe where he was being transported has radically different laws of physics, so his body had to adjust. This was by no means a pleasant maneuvor, naturally. His bones seemed to alter, muscle mass decreased. Every atom of his body, every quark and lepton, _everything_ was being deconstructed. In-between universes, where the laws of physics are undetermined, nothing can truly die. Instead, it's in a sort of limbo. Linkara felt like he was ascended to heaven and hell respectively, but at the same time he felt as with he was in the prime of his life. To say this is disorienting was an understatement. Finally, he felt his body being reconstructed. His eyes then opened.

As he expected, the universe he landed in was, well...crude, to say the least. He expected that this reality would look more realistic through the citizen's eyes. But this doesn't seem the case. It felt being trapped in a child's drawing. The exception was where he had landed, where the grass actually looked stylized. Like the kind of art that goes into his title-cards. And it seemed to be getting better. Two Pokeballs were visible. Opening them, he discovered that they held a Cyndaquil, and what looked like the Psyweedle that ChadRocco drew. Both of them looked more professional, unlike the world around him. "Pika?(What?)" "Pika PIK?(What did I say?)" Linkara took a good look at himself. There was no other way to put it: he was a Pikachu.

Linkara (sadly) knew what was coming next. Another narrator butted i-Our story begins in an open field 5 mies(that's miles, dingus!) from the city of Station Square, which is under siege by the Perfect Chaos Monster. While Sonic the Hedgehog ponders over the destruction, a wild boy Pikachu takes note over...wait, why does it have a hat? Um-butt out Chris, this is my fanfic! Overhead, the Perfect Chaos Monster is fighting Super Sonic. Super Sonic was battling fierce, but was thrown towards Linkara. Linkara's Pikachu form began to mutate, but thankfully not into Sonichu. Instead, his form was some hybrid of man and 'mon. Two Pikachu ears replaced his human ears. His skin turned yellow, marks grew across him. His clothes mysteriously came back. His back was covered with spikes. It is someone was mad enough to make an actually decent Sonichu cosplay. Lewis Lovaugh was now a new entity: Linkachu!

_Oh my God, Linkara/Sonichu crossover? Are you insane? Perhaps I am. Well, that's the introduction. How will Sonichu be affected by Linkara's prescence? Can Linkara keep his sanity and clean mouth? Will I be overtaken by Christian Weston Chandler? Will you care? Find out in the next exciting installment of LINKACHU!_

_The characters of Linkara, the Entity belongs to Lewis Lovaugh and his hit web series Atop the Fourth Wall. The character of Bennet the Sage belongs to Bennet White. Doucey Mt Nitpick belongs to Doug Walker and his hit web series The Nostalgia Critic. Pikachu and the basis of Psyweedle, along with any hybrid of them belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo. Perfect Chaos and Sonic belong to Team Sonic, SEGA. Sonichu doesn't belong to Christian Weston Chandler, as he clearly ripped it off/doesn't deserve anything but contempt._


End file.
